Social networking applications allow users to post content on their social network application page and also to view and comment on the content posted by other users of the social network application. It has been found that not all users actually read or view the online content about which the users are making comments. For example, users may indicate their likes or post commentaries on a content shown on their social network pages without having read the content. In this context, not everyone's voice is equal. That is, people may spend a lot of time reading and considering materials, only to have their voice drowned out by the opinions of consumers who have not really considered a topic. Equally, the readers and consumers of the comments, shares, likes, are themselves at a disadvantage, not receiving the most thoughtful or relevant information.